


Lock the Door

by WritingForFood



Series: Rarl Prompts [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Rarl Prompt, a bit smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForFood/pseuds/WritingForFood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarl Prompt from anon on Tumblr:</p>
<p>'Ron and Carl getting caught being a little too friendly, and having to go through the most awkward "talk" of their lives with Rick and Mama Michonne. If you wrote this it would kill me.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock the Door

"You're such a dork," the mumble blurted from Ron's mouth as he laughed at a joke that Carl had cracked during their 'sit besides each other and read comic books' session that they regularly had whilst there was no trouble going on inside the walls of Alexandria. Snickering along with him, Carls head soon fell to the taller boys shoulder, casually biting the insides of his mouth.

 

Looking down at him, he decided to be the good boyfriend he was by pushing Carl so he was laying down on the bed instead of sitting, Ron soon joined him, throwing his arm around Rick's sons waist. It wasn't a secret in Alexandria that the pair had been dating for quite some while now. Word had spread pretty early in their relationship when Olivia caught them making out besides the infirmary. No one really minded it at all, and Rick, Michonne and Jessie all approved of the relationship between them, and life went on.

 

Carl made a surprised squeak as he fell onto the bed, giving a smug grin seconds after due to realising he wasn't going to be attacked, and instead hugged. Ron soon enough picked up the comic he was reading and held it out in front of them so they could read it together, this made Carl roll his eyes. "Babe, I've read this copy already."

 

"Really? Prove it."

 

"Science Dog defeats Captain Claws by hitting his weak point, banishing him from the universe soon after."

 

Clocking an eyebrow that easily said 'I don't believe you', the Anderson boy flickered through to the end of the comic and soon realised Carl was telling the truth. Scoffing, he just threw the comic to the ground, making Carl snicker even more. After a few minutes of talking, Carl made the first move due to boredom, climbing on to Ron, pressing their lips together. 

 

Ron wasn't surprised by this at all. The two of them had frequent make out sessions, and every so often, they did the unspeakable. And this was one of those times. Not realising his boyfriend from the kiss for a while, this gave Carl enough time to strip his shirt, before moving onto his jeans. The shirtless Ron just looked up as they stopped for a few seconds, a visible grin on his face. "Aren't your parents here?"

 

"Probably not. Besides, if they were here, dad and Michonne would know better not to just barge into my room," he responded, pulling off his own shirt, towering over Ron, despite the height difference. Ron kicked off his jeans, leaving himself in his underwear.

 

As Carl's shirt dropped to the floor, the door creaked open and Rick and Michonne coincidentally strided inside. Two looks of horror glanced towards the door as Carl and Ron shrieked, attempting to cover themselves with the blanket. But, the two adults had seen enough to know what was going on. Their eyes shifted from the clothes on the floor, to the blushes emerging on the teenagers faces, along with their shirtless bodies.

 

Both of them gave each other a look, one which Carl and Ron couldn't understand, they didn't look angry, or disappointed or anything inbetween. Rick looked towards them. "Get dressed, meet us downstairs. I think we should have the talk."

 

"I'll make something to eat, this might take a while," Michonne muttered after, giving Rick a kiss on the cheek before leaving, Carl's dad following soon after.

 

As they were left alone, the two teenagers gave each other the most awkward looks possible, before reluctantly getting up to get dressed. And the most embarrassing thing about the situation was that they both had rock hard erections. Slipping on their socks, Ron and Carl left their room with shame, the blushes still present. Trudging into the kitchen, both of the adults sat on the table stools, but this time, they were grinning, most likely amused by the subject.

 

Perplexed, Carl and Ron sat down, looking at each other before back to them. Michonne was the first one to speak. "You kids should know that, when a man and a woman, or a woman and a woman, or a man and a man in this situation, love each other very much, they..."

 

Her words tripped into a tiny thinking session as groans let themselves out into the air, obviously from the teens. The next hour or two was filled with even more embarrassment, regret, discomfort and awkwardness. Once the talk was over, Carl instantly jumped up, dragging Ron up the stairs back to his bedroom. Throwing the taller one onto his bed, he slammed the door shut and slowly fell down the mahogany surface, groans and moans being hearable. "Next time... Let's lock the goddamn door."


End file.
